Lycée William McPoudlard, le choc de deux mondes
by Luce.Dalle.Tenebre
Summary: Pour sa première année dans le fameux lycée de sorcellerie, Santana se sent bien seule. Mais qui est cette jolie blonde dont la seule présence la rassure ? Crossover Glee/HP. Britana, avec autres couples secondaires.
1. Chapitre 1  L'épouvantard

**Bonjour ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Je vous demande d'êtes indulgent(e)s vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience (pour ne pas dire aucune).**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous supplie *yeux de chien battu* de reviewer ^^**

**Disclaimer : Glee est à la Fox et Harry Potter à JK Rowling. Seule cette fic est à moi.**

**Merci infiniment à Lyly.u, ma bêta-reader qui m'a bien aidée pour mes débuts :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Une nouvelle année venait de commencer au lycée William Mc Poudlard. Les élèves avaient rejoint la Grande Salle. Parmi eux, Santana, une élève qui se distinguait des autres par son inimitable caractère à la fois explosif et tendre. Elle possédait ce fameux « quelque chose » qui faisait qu'elle était différente des autres élèves, qui eux étaient extraordinairement ordinaires. Et cette situation convenait parfaitement à notre chère Santana. La Répartition pour les première année venait de débuter. Le Choixpeau commença et appela :

« Finn Hudson ! …GRYFFONDOR ! »

« Noah Puckerman ! ...GRYFFONDOR! »

« Rachel Berry ! ...SERPENTARD! »

« Brittany Pierce ! …POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Quinn Fabray ! …SERPENTARD ! »

Puis arriva le tour de Santana.

« Santana Lopez ! … SERPENTARD ! »

« Kurt Hummel ! …POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Sam Evans ! …POUFSOUFFLE ! »

« Mike Chang ! …SERDAIGLE ! »

« Tina Cohen-Chang ! …SERDAIGLE ! »

« Mercedes Jones ! ...GRYFFONDOR»

Le Choixpeau appela élève par élève ceux qui restaient. Chaque maison rejoignit le professeur représentant qui leur avait été attribué :

Les Serpentard se rejoignirent devant une grande femme blonde élégamment vêtue d'un ensemble de sport, et un air pincé et sévère se dessinait sur son visage sinistre. Elle s'appelait Sue Sylvester.

Les Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent devant une grande et maigre blonde magnifiquement coiffée qui portait une longue robe noire. Son sourire chaleureux donnait envie d'entrer dans son jeu et de rire tout le temps : son nom était Holly Holiday.

Pour les Poufsouffle, ce fut une grande femme extrêmement musclée et en tenue d'arbitre qui, vu sa carrure, allait faire baver quelques pauvres Poufsouffle. Et malgré les rumeurs et sa posture de femme dangereuse elle était tout aussi sensible que les Poufsouffle : son nom était Shanon Beiste ou la panthère noire.

Les Serdaigle quant à eux se regroupèrent devant un jeune homme ayant à près la trentaine, un sourire très amical et rassurant qui faisait qu'avec lui on se sentait toujours de bonne humeur. Il se prénommait William Schuester.

Les différentes Maisons suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à ce que chacune des _chacune d'elle_ découvre le dortoir ou elle passerait le reste de leur scolarité à Mc Poudlard.

* * *

><p>7 H 30- Les élèves se levèrent, quittèrent leur dortoir et atteignirent la grande salle où ils allaient déjeuner. Après une demi-heure à se remplir la panse<strong>,<strong> Santana et les amis qu'elle s'était fait partirent près du mur magnifiquement décoré de la Grande Salle, où les emplois du temps des différentes classes avaient été accrochés. À l'heure du premier cours**,** Santana était étrangement excitée car elle commençait avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont le professeur était cette effrayante personne toujours sur le qui-vive : Sue Sylvester. Elle débuta avec :

« Bienvenue dans le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Tout en faisant les cent pas elle continua :

« Je vous préviens, ce cours n'est pas fait pour les pauvres nases capables de gerber dès la première goutte de sang car ce sera la loi du plus fort ! Tiens**,** Miss Balloon !

- Oui madame Sylvester?

- Appelle-moi maîtresse ou coach ! On va voir c'que tu sais faire ! »

Elle désigna un placard et annonça sèchement son contenu à la classe.

« Vous plaisantez ? Je suis une pro de la castagne alors c'est pas un troll ou un lutin magique des forêts qui va me faire peur ! »

Sue libéra l'épouvantard.

Ce dernier tournoya tel un ouragan, puis prit soudainement l'apparence de la grand-mère de notre pauvre Santana qui à la vue de cette personne lui étant hostile, fondit en larmes.

Puis de rage elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'épouvantard. Faisant cela, se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège **et** finit par se tourner vers madame Sylvester**,** enfin de « la coach ». Sue prononça clairement et distinctement _Expelliarmus,_ en ajoutant « Barre-toi sale bestiole ! ». Santana**,** honteuse et très triste**,** s'enfuit en pleurant.

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent de classe pour rejoindre leur cours suivant. Santana**,** qui pleurait sur un banc du couloir**,** réussit à calmer ses larmes. Une grande fille blonde aux yeux bleus très clairs, vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt où il était inscrit « TOUS DIFFERENTS », passa devant Santana. Puis elle s'arrêta, s'assit et commença à lui parler :

« Tu sais, je t'ai vue pleurer tout à l'heure, quand j'allais à l'infirmerie parce que j'ai mangé ma gomme. Je croyais que c'était un bonbon à la fraise.

- T'es qui d'abord ?, répliqua Santana.

- Moi c'est Brittany, répondit la grande et belle fille aux yeux bleus. On s'est vues aux sélections du chapeau magique.

Santana se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie rassurée et détendue, elle lui répondit :

« Moi c'est Santana. »

Brittany d'un air pressé lui dit :

« Bon ben il faut que j'y _aille,_ je vais en cours de chanson.

- Je serai ici tout à l'heure si tu me cherches », glissa Santana.

Brittany s'en alla de son coté tandis que Santana se rendit en cours de potion avec la conviction qu'enfin sa vie avait un sens.

Un large sourire et un mental d'acier, elle se le répétait et en été convaincu qu'enfin elle était :

LESBIENNE ET FIERE DE L'ETRE !

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre...<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2 Le troll

**Chapitre 2**

7H30- C'est en cet instant que nous retrouvons Santana, plus troublée que jamais après sa rencontre avec Britanny – dont le nom ne cessait de retentir agréablement dans son esprit. Elle commença sa journée, joyeuse malgré son effort pour le cacher. Elle enchaîna cours après cours sans le moindre intérêt, n'attendant que la pause pour revoir la personne qui hantait ses pensées. C'est avant cette fameuse pause qu'arriva le cours le plus dangereux, le plus craint et le plus diaboliquement dirigé du cette école. Et pour cause, c'était celui de Sue Sylvester – enfin, de « la coach ». Santana, plus détermiée que jamais à prouver sa valeur, attendait que les élèves s'asseyent pour engager la conversation avec l'enseignante. Mais cette dernière la devança :

« Tiens, voilà la chochotte de la s'maine dernière, railla-t-elle tout en s'asseyant confortablement dans son fauteuil et en posant les mains sur son bureau orné de trophées. Alors _miss siliconée_, tu te crois toujours d'attaque après l'humiliation publique, voire nationale, que tu t'est infligé ! »

Elle postillonnait sur Santana, qui s'était pourtant déjà douchée ce matin-là.

« Tu n'est qu'une mauviette qui me fait passer pour un tyran et à cause de toi, le principal m'a coupé mon salaire en deux ! Je te préviens que tu en aura pour ta vie, jeune adolescente pré-pubère… »

En se calmant un peu, elle poursuivit clairement et distinctement :

« Sue Sylvester en à assez de jouer la gentille, je vous préviens que les autres professeurs tels que l'espèce de lutin magique à punk qu'est William Shuester, ne sont pas comme moi. Vous allez vivre un enfer jeune fille aux ballons de baudruche. »

Santana, agacée par tout ces reproches – et qui essayait d'intimider Sue, chose qui ne resterait sûrement pas sans conséquences – renchérit :

« Coach, la semaine dernière je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Mais maintenant, vous pouvez me balancez une créature gluante au visage ou laisser un troll aussi stupide soit-il m'agresser, je ne me laisserai pas intimider ! »

Sue, bluffée, fut presque stupéfaite qu'une élève lui résiste et lui renvoie ses vacheries à la figure. Santana tenta de regagner sa place, mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa chaise Sue lui brailla : « En piste feignasse ! »

À ces mots, Santana, satisfaite de la réussite de sa « mission », se mit en place…

« Et vous, bande de flemmards, secouez-moi toute cette cellulite, vous êtes pas là pour compter vos boutons d'acné ! »

Les autres élèves se mirent au fond de la classe pour être plus en sécurité. Sue sortit de la classe et revint deux minutes plus tard, une chaîne à la main dont l'autre bout était muni d'un collier à clous, où était tristement attaché une grande créature verte au regard vide. Sue balança dans un rythme de guerre :

« Voici bouffi la mascotte de la magnifique Sue Sylvester! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Bouffi ici présent est un troll des montagne adulte! Miss ballons voulait un troll, eh bien elle l'a, hein Bouffi ? »

Le troll, qui ne savait pas parler, répliqua stupidement : « Aarwaaaawouagogaga ! »

« Prend ta baguette et prépare toi à souffrir, pauvre nase ! »

Une voix derrière Santana s'imposa : « Vous êtes folle ! »

C'était une grande fille blonde aux magnifiques yeux verts, splendidement maquillée, coiffée et habillée. Elle se prénommait Quinn Fabray.

« Que je sache blondie Barbie, je suis encore la prof ! » Répliqua Sue.

Quinn qui ne laissai pas l'affaire reprit de plus belle :

« Peut être, mais en faisant cela, vous risquez de la tuer et de réduire encore votre salaire…

« Tu as trouvé les mots justes, petite femme blonde, céda la coach tout en serrant la laisse. Mais je préfère en avoir le cœur net. » Elle détacha la laisse en tirant dessus d'un coup sec. Le troll complètement abruti tourna sur lui même avant d'avoir le tournis et de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Quel con, celui là ! »

Elle continua tout en lui flagellent le corps de coups de pieds : « Debout, pauvre erreur de la nature, quand je pense que ce truc là ma coûté 500 gallions ! Quelle camelote ! »

Le troll se releva, plus débile que jamais, et se jeta sur Santana. Dangereusement munie de sa baguette magique, elle se remémora l'épouvantard et tout en pointant sa baguette vers le troll, prononça clairement et distinctement :

« Expéliarmus ! » A ce mot, le troll fut propulsé, tel une maison dans un ouragan. Sue en fut bouche bée devant l'élève qu'elle considérait comme incapable de quoi que se soit, mais essaya malgré tout de le cacher.

« OK, tu as réussit a balancer ce gros bout de machin ! Mais moi tu ne m'auras pas ! » Sue, en colère qu'une élève lui ait tenu tête et l'ait ridiculisée publiquement, se saisit d'une baguette divinement ornée et pointue qui semblait hostile à Santana. Le visage de Sue se fendit d'un large sourire, puis fit une ouverture entre deux espèces de pruneaux desséchés qui se révélaient être ses lèvres. Elle prit une inspiration puis... La cloche sonna, et Sue devint rouge comme l'ensemble de sport dont elle était vêtue. Elle se mit à brailler sur Santana, qui était sur le point de sortir de classe :

« Sale petite garce ! Comment à tu _osé_ ? »

Santana, effrayée et lassée par tous ces cris, recula de quelques pas avant de se reprendre et de sortir de la salle avec un vague « C'est ce qu'on verra… ».

Sue cria haut et fort :

« ON EN RESTERA PAS LA ! »

Au même moment, le principal venait voir Sue après le témoignage de Quinn. Lorsqu'il vit la professeur crier de la sorte après une élève, il prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait a des murmures :

« Dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes. »

En entendent cela, Sue pulvérisa une chaise d'un coup de pied tout en grognant :

« Fait chier ! »

Santana, qui fut soulagée d'être enfin en pause, se mit à l'endroit prévu pour le rendez-vous. Elle attendait… Encore… Toujours… Une dizaine de greluches passait devant Santana pour apporter un long trophée encore remporté par Sue. Les greluches parties, Santana vit quelque chose de merveilleux car après le passage du trophée, elle vit la jolie blonde à laquelle elle pensait depuis une semaine. Mais cette dernière s'écarta, et Santana aperçut un garçon à l'air pas très malin et en chaise roulante tenir fermement la main de celle pour qui elle avait un petit faible.

Les deux personnes passèrent devant la jeune brune sans la remarquer. Santana eut un pincement au cœur. Elle se retourna dans la volonté de leur parler, mais au même moment, ils s'embrassèrent.


	3. Chapter 3 Un plan du tonnerre de Dieu

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici mon troisième chapitre ! ^^ Je prie le ciel pour que vous me pardonniez tout le retard que j'ai accumulé -'

J'annonce également un jeu concours: un ficlet de votre choix pour celui ou celle qui trouvera la prochaine créature qu'utilisera Sue Sylvester ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>

7h30

En ce mois de Février, nous retrouvons Santana plus abattue et désespérée que jamais, malgré l'infime espoir de conquérir Brittany. Allant péniblement et lentement déjeuner, elle croisa cette magnifique blonde qu'était Quinn.

« Eh, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir épaulée, mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule !, balança froidement la brune.

- Comme tu veux, répliqua l'autre jeune fille avec un sourire ironique. Après tout, tu es libre de souhaiter mourir écrabouillée sous ce gros crétin de troll. »

Santana se traîna dans la grande salle où le principal annonçait quelques nouvelles pouvant être très utiles :

« Bonjour élèves américains, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. Premièrement j'annonce officiellement l'ouverture des clubs, dont les affiches d'inscription sont en ce moment même placées dans vos maison. Ensuite dans trois mois ce sera un jour très spécial : il se produira pour la première fois depuis des générations dans cette école, la Poudlard Party Musical, financée par le Glee Club que dirige William Shuester. »

La personne concernée se leva avec un sourire étrange puis se rassit. Le vieil homme sur son pupitre continua :

« Seules les personne ayant réussi l'examen pourront y participer. »

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre de la part des élèves :

« Encore des exams !

- Y en a marre des contrôles et tout et tout ! »

Sue, avec un visage plus effrayant que l'un des personnages de ''Walking Dead'', se leva et hurla :

« Vooooooooooos gueeeeeuuuuuuules ! »

Un vent d'effroi parcourut la salle, dont les principaux occupants tremblaient des genoux et claquaient des dents. « Merci, reprit le principal, un peu effrayé lui aussi. Pour plus d'informations, veuillez vous référer à monsieur Shuester. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Santana, qui était en train de dévisager les élèves de sa table, planifiait la conquête de Brittany quand soudain, un éclair se fit voir dans ses yeux. Elle se leva tout en criant : « J'AI TROUVÉ ! »

Elle devint aussi rouge que son slushie lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait comme une folle, puis elle sermonna :

« Arrêter de me regarder comme un chien qui pisse ! »

Sur ce elle courut aussi vite que possible pour arriver à son dortoir et pour tout préparer pour son délicat mais machiavélique plan.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure du coucher et les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir. Entendant le bruit des pas et les rires effrayants des ses camarades, Santana cacha toutes ses note et ses feuilles remplies d'écritures décrivant son plan d'action.

« C'était quoi ça ?, cria une voix aiguë et insupportable qui venait de derrière Santana, qui sursauta.

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ! Et puis t'es qui déjà !, vociféra Santana dont le front faisait de larges gouttes de sueur.

- Je suis Rachel Berry et ne fait pas l'innocente, je t'ai vue en train de cacher quelque chose qui… Et hop ! »

La brune à l'air agaçant qui fourre son nez partout bouscula Santana et se baissa pour regardait sous son lit. Avant que cette fille agaçante ne voit quoi que se soit, Santana la saisit par le col de sa robe de sorcier dont le médaillon Serpentard se mariait très bien avec, puis la souleva en grognant quelque comme ça : « GROSSE MORUE ! »

Puis elle fit trois tours sur elle même avant de catapulter Rachel sur le canapé. Qui dans un hurlement de panique hurla : « WAAAYAAAAAAAA ! »

Sur ce cri pour le moins affreux, les autre élèves arrivèrent en courant et répétèrent tous en cœur « Baston ! Baston ! Baston ! Baston ! »

Rachel, qui avait très peur de Santana, força le passage puis courut pour sortir du dortoir. Mais elle se cogna sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une femme à l'air sec et apparemment en colère et qui portait un ensemble de sport…

« Madame Sylvester, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là !

- Alors on est déçu de me voir ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Cette pauvre débile que tu es en train de frapper, c'est le symbole de ton arrêt de mort. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua.

« Au lieu de cuisiner des petits plans, on va y allait a l'aveugle ! LA GUERRE EST LANCÉE ! Ha, et au fait, couvre feu pour tous dès 20h30 pour que je bouquine tranquille à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que… En fait on arrêtera quand JE l'aurais décidé ! Dites merci à votre amie à poitrine en plastique pour ce cadeau, vous aurez l'occasion de la frapper demain parce qu'il sera 20h30 dans… EXCTINCTION DES FEUX ! », S'égosilla-t-elle.

Santana, exténuée, s'affala sur son lit tandis que les autres allèrent eux aussi se coucher. Pour regagner son lit, Rachel devait passait devant celui de Santana, qui en la voyant passa en catimini, s'approcha de son dos et murmura : « Bouh ».

Sur ces paroles, Rachel courut aussi vite que possible (les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir Santana) et partit rejoindre son lit en se cognant à de multiples reprises sur les murs.

7h30

C'est le lendemain de cette affreuse nouvelle qu'a été celle du couvre-feu. Et pour ne pas subir de représailles de ses sadiques de camarade, Santana s'était levée plus tôt que les autres, avait pris son déjeuner en une bouchées et attendait dans les toilettes des filles le moment d'aller en cours de vol. Après une dizaines de minutes à se coiffer et à se préparer, elle alla aux toilettes. Sortant de sa cabine, elle vit un jeune homme brun, les cheveux courts et relevés avec du gel (à moins que ça ne soit de la laque ?), vêtu d'une veste en cuir marron et un jean bleu. Santana, hérissée par cette individu masculin dans les toilettes des filles, eut le réflexe de retirer sa chaussures droite – au talon de 15 centimètres, quand même. Elle la brandit, telle une arme fatale et le frappa encore et encore tout en lui braillant dans les oreilles :

« ¡Perverso! ¡Cabrón! ¡Sucio puerco! ¡Sale _de inmediato_!

- Quoi ? Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », S'écria le jeune homme qui se faisait violenter.

Santana, qui ne cessait de le frapper, poursuivit en français : « Pervers ! Connard ! Sale porc ! Barre-toi _tout de suite_ !

- Arrête, pitié, arrête !, hurla le jeune garçon qui soufrait le martyr.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu fous là !, répliqua la brune. Tu dois vraiment être très con et très pervers pour poursuivre les filles jusque dans les chiottes !

- Mais je suis gay ! », S'époumona le pauvre garçon.

Santana arrêta alors de le frapper et le séquestra dans une cabine pour_ discuter_.

« Nom, prénom, maison, demanda _aimablement _la jeune hispanique.

- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel et je suis à Poufsouffle.

- Santana Lopez, heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu sais, tu pourrais m'être utile.

- Je ne vois pas comment… »

_Dring_, la cloche de l'école sonna.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Très bien alors à plus tard. »

Kurt put enfin être libéré et sortit des toilettes, s'enfuyant presque.

Santana allait elle aussi sortir des toilettes, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui faisait _Yhhhhhhhhhhhhh… _Cela faisait comme un courant d'air qui venait de la tuyauterie. Elle allait empoigner la clenche avant qu'elle ne réentende un murmure très étrange qui semblait l'appeler. _Sssssantanahhhh._

Santana avait malgré tout très peur et se répétait : « Un courant. Juste un courant d'air. »

Puis, cela fit un tilt dans son esprit : « Mais, la plomberie a été réparée hier ! »

Elle serra la poigné de la porte avant de l'ouvrir rapidement et de courir en classe malgré l'effroi que lui inspirait ce murmure très inquiétant…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? *waiting for reviews* ^^<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4: A l'aube d'une aventure

16 heures.

Santana, hantée par ce murmure au combien effrayant et magnifique, poursuivait sa journée cours après cours sans vraiment être là. Quand vînt l'heure de la pause, elle commença les petits détails de son plan, avant de passer à l'action. Elle alla tout d'abord dans le couloir principal, où était affichée les listes d'inscription. Santana feuilleta et passa son regard de feuille en feuille. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention :

Quidditch club, dirigé et entraîné par . Fin des inscriptions : 10 Mars 2012.

Santana y écrivit son nom sans hésiter, pensant pouvoir briller dans cette discipline et ainsi impressionner Brittany.

Elle continuait de regarder les fiches quand elle se souvint de l'annonce du principal. Elle murmura alors, tout en cherchant l'affiche :

« Poudlard glee truc muche, bla bla bla bla… »

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur quelque chose :

- Banquet des Poufsouffles dans le grenier de l'école à 18h30. Toute personne extérieure à cette maison a la possibilité de venir. C'était une fiche jaune gribouillée à la main. Santana continua…

« Ha, ça y est ! La fiche du Poudlard Party machin ! »

Santana y vérifia les inscription :

« Bla bla bla, yes ! »

Le nom de Brittany y figurait. Santana ne perdit pas un instant et s'y inscrivit.

Elle en profita pour regarder tous les clubs dans lesquels était inscrite la jolie blonde, qui selon elle était son âme sœur. Oui, Santana savait ce genre de choses. Elle le sentait.

Elle s'inscrivit donc au Glee Club. Ayant fini les préparatifs de son plan, elle s'en alla, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, tandis qu'elle dévisageait les élèves. Ce qui leur fit si peur qu'on aurait juré qu'un sort attractif les forçait à se cogner contre les murs.

Une ombre grande et malveillante qui avançait au pas de course frôla le tableau d'inscriptions, y arracha la feuille jaune et bouscula Santana. Par reflexe, elle lui braya :

« Ça va pas non ? Espèce de cinglé !

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT, LA CREVETTE ?!, Balança la femme qui venait de se retourner et qui n'était autre que Sue.

- Encore vous ! Mais vous allez me lâcher, oui ?, Réplique la jeune fille, bagarreuse.

- Pour toi c'est madame la Principale. Et oui tu m'as bien entendue. Je ne peux pas te renvoyer sans l'accord du Principal adjoint, mais je peux faire de ta vie ici, un CAUCHEMARD… WHAHAHA yhatsthaha ! »

La femme, qui venait de s'abîmer les cordes vocales, s'éloigna en frappant les élèves qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin, lançant leurs affaires aux quatre coins du château.

Santana qui n'avait maintenant que faire de ces idioties, partit à la recherche de « sa nouvelle amie ». À savoir, Kurtounette. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le jeune Poufsouffle, elle bouscula sans remord les élèves avec qui il discutait pour lui dire bonjour :

« Wesh mon pote !, Lui fit la jeune fille, qui aimait attirer l'attention.

- Je te demande pardon ? », Fit le brun qui ne comprenait rien à ce langage. Il était en train de déguster un slushie autrement qu'en pleine face, ce qui était rare vu le nombre qu'il s'était reçu en raison de son homosexualité.

« J'ai dit bonjour mon ami, Répéta Santana qui venait de comprendre qu'avec Kurt Hummel, ça ne rigolait pas tous les jours. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'est pas gay, c'est ça ? Parce que si c'est ça et que tu t'es juste rincé l'œil dans les toilettes des filles, JE T'EXPLOSE LA TRONCHE ! »

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur le visage du jeune garçon, qui lui aussi était dans un passe de déprime.

« Non c'est juste que… J'ai repéré un garçon pas mal du tout et il est un peu perdu dans son orientation sexuelle. »

Santana, qui n'avait besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour avoir une idée, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, recréa le sourire démoniaque qui faisait fuir tout le monde. Elle se pencha sur Kurt, qui n'était plus qu'à trois centimètres, et lui murmura :

« Je vais t'aider mais je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service. »

Santana, qui venait de créer une ambiance de film digne de Tim Burton, recula son visage et attendit une réponse de Kurt. Le visage du châtain s'illumina d'un sourire exprimant clairement « T'est trop forte… »

« …C'est d'accord ! Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre alors je t'écoute », s'écria le jeune homme, curieux de savoir ce que son amie déjantée lui réservait.

Santana commença alors à lui expliquer dans les moindres détails ce qu'il se passerait, ce qu'il faudrait dire ou faire, puis conclut en lui disant :

« Tout se passera ce soir à votre soirée je sais pas quoi…

- Quelle soirée ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, répondit Kurt très étonné.

- Mais c'est pas possible c'était sur le pa... »

Elle réalisa alors que ce ne devait pas être officiel, étant donné la présentation de la fiche qu'elle avait vu. Elle revint donc plusieurs mètres en arrière avec Kurt avant de se retrouver l'affiche jaune, dont l'écriture ressemblait à un ensemble de hiéroglyphe à elle seule.

« Reste là, ne bouge pas, je reviens », Ordonna-t-elle rapidement à Kurt qui n'y comprenait plus rien mais qui restait tout de même posté devant le tableau des affiches.

Santana était donc à la recherche de Quinn, sachant qu'elle elle pourrait l'aider, malgré que la jolie blonde n'ait pas une très grande place dans le cœur de notre aventurière.

« Quinn ! Hurla la brune, un peu pressée bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raison particulière.

- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille d'un ton un peu hypocrite.

- J'aurais besoins de tes talents de guerrière, demanda Santana en espérant une réponse positive.

- Ça dépend, parce que si c'est pour me salir les mains ou récurer quelque chose, c'est pas la peine, réplique Quinn comme si elle était une princesse.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? Comme si j'allais te demander un truc pareil... s'étonna Santana, qui commençai à soupçonner quelque chose.

- Parce que le coach Sylvester m'a demander de récurer une baignoire d'au moins trente mètres… Elle ma prend vraiment pour une blonde, répondit Quinn. Comme si c'était normal de noyer des baignoires de trente mètres ! »

Santana ne put rien répondre à cette phrase, ô combien illogique.

« Sinon tu voulais quoi ?, s'impatienta Quinn qui en avait déjà marre de toutes ces questions.

- J'aimerais que tu me rejoignes devant ma chambre pour qu'on aille chercher un ami Poufsouffle à moi, et aller au grenier vers 18h30, demanda Santana, qui essayait également de savoir si elle s'était faite de fausses idées sur Quinn.  
>604

- Mmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir… Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, en retour ?, marchanda Quinn.

- Je sais ! Ce gars, Nouba ou je sais pas quoi, je t'arrange un coup avec lui si tu veux. Proposa Santana, gentiment pour une fois.

- Ok, il est genre trop abdominale comme mec !, ricana Quinn. C'est bon, j'accepte sans rien en retour, ça vaut mieux pour moi…

- Génial ! Bon à tout à l'heure, j'ai un dernier truc à faire. »

Santana repartit le plus vite possible pour que ce pauvre Kurt ne se soit pas envolé. Elle traversa le couloir principal avant de passer devant le tableau des affiches, où Kurt commençait à s'impatienter.

« Me revoilà ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Donc comme je le disais, je peux t'aider pour ton problème de « mec », proposa à nouveau Santana. D'ailleurs… »

Un petit groupe de footballeurs passait par là, dont un handicapé qui se faisait pousser dans son fauteuil tandis qu'il était muni de deux slushies à la fraise tout collant. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, le handicapé, du nom de Artie, propulsa tout le contenu des sirops sur Kurt et Santana. Puis ils repartirent tranquillement.

« Quelle bande d'abrutis !, hurla Santana dont c'était la première fois qu'elle se prenait un sirop de quelque chose dans le visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive tout le temps, la consola Kurt.

- Ouais ben pas à moi… Bouge pas je reviens, ordonna encore une fois Santana qui quittait Kurt pour rattraper les footballeurs.

- C'est pas vrai, ça recommence… », se lamenta le pauvre garçon qui, apparemment, allait passer les pauses tout seul.

Santana réussit à rattraper le groupe de footballeurs, et les provoca en duel. Seul Artie accepta, contrairement aux autres qui avaient peur intérieurement.

« Sale enfoiré de merde ! Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE, n'a le droit de me lancer un truc à la figure !, braya Santana, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Kurt qui s'inquiétait pour sa nouvelle amie.

« Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, sale goudou ! Et ne t'approche plus de ma copine, elle est pas de ton espèce », lui répondit méchamment Artie.

Tout le monde mit à chuchoter et à pointer Santana du doigt, tandis qu'Artie était sur le point de partir.

« SALE PUTE ! », hurla Santana, voulant faire taire tous ces gens qui ne supportaient pas la différence des autres, et souhaitant surtout qu'Artie reste pour se faire laminer. Tous les gens qui assistaient à ce spectacle hurlèrent de rire en insultant Artie.

Santana continua :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sale looser, hein ? Me rouler dessus ou encore me balancer un autre soda dégelasse ? »

Santana s'en sortait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Artie mette des gants (affreux, soit dit en passant) et sorte une longue baguette biscornue, avec des moisissures sur les extrémités et, en son centre, une sorte de mucus. Artie, ne supportant plus l'image de Santana – qui pour lui méritait de mourir étant donné son orientation sexuelle – lui répondit :

« Tu mérites de mourir, sale lesbienne ! »

Santana était sur le point de fondre en larmes, avant de se rappeler le doux visage de la copine de ce troll purulent. Elle répondit alors :

« La sale lesbienne, comme tu dis, elle va T'EXPLOSER TA SALE GUEULE DE POISCAILLE CREVÉE !

Les autres élèves étaient pétrifiés devant l'assurance de Santana qui s'assumait. Elle releva alors ses cheveux, noirs comme la nuit (aussi belle soit-elle) et enrobés d'un parfum délicat à l'arôme de fraise. Elle en enleva ses dix barrettes, qu'elle referma avant de se les placer sur les ongles. Elle possédait maintenant des griffes noir longue de deux centimètres, extrêmement pointues et plus tranchantes que des milliers d'épées réunies. Elle s'élança sur Artie, bouche bée devant la puissante réaction de Santana. Elle lacéra ses pneus de fauteuil roulant en lui disant d'un ton provocateur :

« Comme ça on sera en tête à tête… »

Le jeune garçon maintenait sa baguette, la pointa rapidement sur Santana et prononça distinctement :

« Stupéfix ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de formuler le sort que Kurt, d'un courage à en faire pâtir la maison de Godric, se jeta devant Santana en hurlant :

« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal ! »

Kurt prit le sort de plein fouet dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de le propulser à une vitesse phénoménale contre le mur, qu'il heurta. Il hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol avant de s'évanouir.

« Kurt, non ! », hurla Santana, stupéfaite devant son héroïsme.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que sa loyauté faisait honneur à sa maison ! Folle de rage qu'on ait osé toucher à un de ses amis, elle saisit à son tour sa baguette et la pointa sur Artie, prononçant avec sang-froid :

« Wingardium léviosa. »

Artie fut soulevé de son fauteuil. Santana dégusta sa vengeance avant de le faire s'écraser sur le sol. Une fois cela fait, elle accourut auprès de Kurt, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits :

« Ça va Kurt ? T'as rien ?!, s'inquita la jeune fille.

- Non mais tu me dois une faveur n'oublie pas », plaisanta le jeune garçon.

Luttant pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, il sourit à Santana avant de craquer. La brune le porta alors jusqu'à l'infirmerie en lui glissant un murmure avant de partir :

« Rendez-vous devant ton dortoir à 18h30, ne soit pas en retard. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, en attendant repose- toi… »

Kurt, allongé sur ce lit de l'infirmerie, sourit du bonheur de savoir que des gens, quelque part, l'attendaient et l'aimeraient comme il était…


End file.
